Death Wish
by louisesnape
Summary: TRADUCTION. Draco a une envie de suicide. Ginny Weasley est plus qu'heureuse de l'y aider mais quel en sera le prix ?
1. Chapitre 1

**/!\ ATTENTION CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

Titre : Death Wish

Auteur : Nikki Flinn sur FF

Traductrice : louisesnape

Résumé : Draco a une envie de suicide. Ginny Weasley est plus qu'heureuse de l'y aider mais quel en sera le prix ?

Informations supplémentaires : Cette fanfiction est terminée et est composée de 11 chapitres. Je les traduirai au fur et à mesure, lorsque le temps me le permet. (J'essaierai de les publier dans des délais acceptables ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je suis Malfoy, entendez-moi rugir : Roaaaar** !

Son nom est Draco Malfoy. Quand on le regarde on ne peut s'empêcher de sentir un peu de désir traverser son corps. (C'est le cas des femmes, mais aussi de certains hommes, ce que nous acceptons)

Draco est riche, ce qui est toujours un plus. Et il est très attirant. Un grand jeune homme avec des airs d'aristocrate et plein d'arrogance, et ses yeux gris vert qui vous coupent le souffle. Et puis ce petit sourire satisfait qui peut vous contrarier à mort ou faire trembler vos genoux…

Ginny Weasley devait admettre qu'à chaque fois qu'il esquissait ce damné petit sourire satisfait, il y avait juste cette légère attirance qui transperçait son cœur. C'était sûrement pourquoi elle faisait l'effort soit de l'éviter soit de l'énerver. Il était préférable de s'abstenir de le croiser, mais telle une catastrophe naturelle rencontrer Malfoy était inévitable.

On était vendredi. L'année scolaire venait de commencer et Ginny était pressée de rentrer dans la salle commune. Elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire et très peu de temps disponible à cet effet.

Elle fonça assez littéralement dans un obstacle un peu souple. Elle tomba sur les fesses et releva la tête. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, dans toute sa Gloire Serpentarde…

Attendez une seconde ! Draco ne portait pas son habituel ensemble de noir et noir et juste encore un peu plus de noir. Aujourd'hui il avait un T-shirt bleu pâle avec « J'adore les Moldus » écrit dessus et un pantalon gris. Normalement à la vue d'une telle situation Ginny aurait été morte de rire mais pour une raison quelconque ces vêtements allaient au mâle arrogant.

« Euh, bonjour Malfoy, » dit-elle alors qu'il lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

Elle le laissa la relever. « Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Ginny faillit s'évanouir. Merlin, quelque chose d'étrange se passait ici.

« Parce que c'est un jour magnifique ! » lui sourit-il en l'attirant à lui. « Où est ton cher frère ? »

Ginny le dévisagea. « Hum, je devrais retourner dans ma salle commune. »

Il mit une main sur la taille de la jeune fille. « Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta tour alors. Je mourrais si je savais une jolie dame telle que toi se promener seule dans les couloirs. »

Ginny continuait à le regarder intensément pendant qu'il la menait à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle dit le mot de passe, puis se tourna vers Malfoy alors que le portrait ouvrait le passage.

« Bon, je suppose que je ferais mieux de… »

La suite de sa phrase ne fut jamais prononcée car Malfoy la tira vers lui et l'embrassa.


	2. Chapitre 2

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Oh ayez pitié du fou !**

La première chose que Ginny remarqua était que Draco avait des lèvres très bonnes à embrasser. Elles étaient douces sans être féminines, le genre de lèvres qui pouvaient faire fondre n'importe quelle fille.

La deuxième chose qu'elle découvrit était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment embrasser une fille. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il ne risquait pas de regarder des films à l'eau de rose ou à lire des romans sentimentaux. D'après ce que Ginny avait observé il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie alors il n'avait probablement jamais eu l'occasion de s'entraîner.

Par exemple, ses mains n'étaient pas du tout au bon endroit. Il avait posé les deux sur les épaules de la rousse. Ce n'était pas un problème au moment où il l'avait tiré à elle, mais pour un baiser qui durait aussi longtemps il aurait vraiment dû les bouger. Sur les épaules était un peu trop amical. Il aurait dû en mettre une sur son cou et l'autre sur sa taille. Et il aurait dû…

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? L'aider à arranger sa technique ? Il était ce petit merdeux de Draco Malfoy !

Avec un grand effort elle rompit le baiser et regarda autour d'elle. Ron, Harry et Hermione, ainsi que la moitié de sa classe les dévisageaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il souriait toujours. Il tendit de nouveau la main vers elle et elle recula d'un pas. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la douleur traversa les yeux du blond mais à la place il se saisit de la main de la jeune fille et y déposa ses lèvres.

« A la prochaine, Ma chérie, » fit sa voix traînante d'un accent français insolemment splendide. [NdA : « Ma chérie » est en français dans le texte d'origine]

Il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Ron. « Bon Weasley, aussi drôle que ç'aurait été de souiller ta petite sœur, je dois y aller maintenant ! Na ! »

Après quoi il sortit en sautillant de la salle commune.

Hermione se précipita sur Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ginny, est-ce que toi et… »

Ginny s'essuya la bouche d'un geste brusque. « Mione ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il m'a embrassée ! » protesta-t-elle.

Bien qu'en vérité elle avait sa petite idée.

Ginny y songea toute la journée du lendemain, pendant que son frère en profitait pour utiliser à son profit ce développement pour le moins inattendu. Finalement, Ginny se décida à agir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

J'ai mis un peu de temps à le mettre en ligne, mais voici le prochain chapitre fraichement traduit de Death Wish ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lui raconter…**

La dernière chose à laquelle Draco Malfoy s'attendait après ce baiser était une Ginny Weasley qui le suivait partout. Il aurait pu être flatté, si ça ne l'avait pas aussi un peu effrayé.

C'était juste qu'elle était étrangement douée pour le traquer. D'habitude il ne la voyait jamais à moins qu'il fasse l'effort de la trouver. Soudain, il ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur elle.

Quand il entrait dans sa salle de classe, elle était dans le couloir, s'appuyant contre le mur tout en l'observant avec un regard qui semblait séduisant aux yeux des autres élèves. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, et peu importe si elle allait devenir plus qu'énervante, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour lui céder.

Avant que Draco puisse se décider à parler avec elle, elle avait fait le choix pour lui et elle le coinça après le cours de Potions. Draco était le tuteur des Potions de Base. Il était extrêmement doué à cet art. Ginny avait un cours de Potions au même moment mais dans une autre salle.

Quelqu'un avait signé le registre pour la prochaine séance mais Draco n'arrivait pas à lire l'écriture. Alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer la signature, la rousse elle-même entra dans la pièce. Elle ne réagit pas à son air surpris et posa ses livres sur la table avant de se tourner vers lui.

Il la dévisagea un peu plus longtemps. Elle portait un sweater jaune avec des cercles orange sur les coudes. Ça n'allait pas tout à fait avec sa jupe rouge, ou avec le débardeur bordeaux qu'elle portait dessous.

« Weasley, je sais que tu es assez douée en Potions pour ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Elle sourit. « J'ai besoin d'une aide d'une toute autre nature, » ronronna-t-elle.

Il fut soudain très mal à l'aise. « Euh… je ne… c'est-à-dire… »

« Aha ! » s'écria-t-elle avec triomphe. « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Espèce de sale petit crapaud lubrique ! »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« Tu étais en train de m'utiliser ! Admets-le ! »

Il soupira. « D'accord. »

Elle recula d'un pas, surprise. « Quoi ? Juste comme ça ? Tu avoues ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai utilisé pour que ton frère me tue. »

Elle le dévisagea. « Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ? Il suffirait de lui demander et il t'accordait cette faveur. »

« Ouais, sauf que j'ai découvert que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. »

Ginny s'assit sur une des tables. « Expliques-moi. »

Il la fixa de nouveau de ses yeux. « Ok. ». Il s'approcha d'elle et pour une raison inconnue, il lui raconta. « Mes parents et… quelques personnes de grande influence souhaiteraient que je fasse quelque chose cette année. Personnellement, je préfèrerais pas. Alors je leur ai dit non. »

« Je suppose que ça ne leur a pas fait plaisir. »

Il sourit. « Certainement pas. Alors on m'a forcé à accepter. J'ai décidé de protester tout au long de l'entreprise. J'ai commencé par demander au début de l'année à être mis à Poufsouffle. »

« Et comment ça a marché ? » rigola Ginny.

« Apparemment on ne peut pas. Changer de maison je veux dire. Alors j'ai rejeté tous les amis que mon père m'avait achetés et je m'en suis fait des nouveaux chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. »

« J'avais remarqué que tu n'agissais plus totalement comme un connard. Et cette histoire avec mon frère ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé à devenir ami avec lui et Potter, mais après cinq ans, je pense vraiment pas que ça va marcher. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai trouvé un nouveau plan : me faire tuer. »

« Et comment ça avance ? »

« Pas très bien. Après le baiser, ton frère a essayé de me péter la gueule mais mon père a engagé des gardes du corps, » expliqua Draco.

« On penserait qu'il utiliserait plutôt cet argent pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le job. »

« Il y a pensé. Mais il veut que ce soit un membre de sa lignée qui le fasse. »

Ginny soupira. « Et quel est le nouveau plan ? »

« Me saouler. »

« Sois sérieux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un joli sourire. « Qui a dit que ça me faisait quoi que ce soit ? »

« Allez quoi ! »

« D'accord. Tu n'es pas trop horrible. Quand tu ne m'insultes pas de long en large. Et malgré ça, tu as un petit quelque chose de mignon. »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Peut-être que je peux te persuader de m'aider avec mon nouveau plan alors. »

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle en le regardant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer son sourire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu cher lecteur… Je m'en excuse, mais comprenez bien que mes études de japonais prennent beaucoup de mon temps (lire des mangas, regarder des animes et des dramas, écouter du Jpop… XD Ah oui, et aussi apprendre deux syllabaires et des tas de kanjis, mais ça c'est un détail :p).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le danger qu'i se lier d'amitié avec un fou**

Draco avait l'air dangereusement adorable dans le pull vert pâle que Ginny lui avait procuré. C'était en fait un de ceux de la jeune fille mais elle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il y ait un grand D vert foncé dessus au lieu du G doré habituel.

Ginny, elle, portait une robe celtique traditionnelle, d'un blanc pur et brodé de vert sapin. Elle avait aussi des chaussettes blanches qui lui arrivaient au genou, agrémenté du même vert, et elle avait mis ses chaussures de danse noires.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Draco, se demandant pour la énième fois si elle n'avait pas manqué de sagesse en lui révélant ses aptitudes aux claquettes irlandaises. Cet art avait été transmis de mère en fille depuis des générations, et la robe de Ginny avait jadis appartenu à sa mère, enchantée pour rester d'un blanc immaculé et parfaitement repassé. C'était Molly qui avait appris à sa fille l'art des claquettes et du sword dance dans le style traditionnel celtique.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration pendant que Draco préparait la scène. Ils avaient tous les deux une heure de libre et avaient décidé d'organiser leur spectacle à la fin de la matinée quand les élèves iraient déjeuner. C'avait été l'idée de Draco de danser devant un public et alors qu'il se demandait quel style serait le plus approprié, Ginny avait laissé échapper qu'elle pratiquait les claquettes irlandaises. Après quelques jours d'entraînement, Ginny et Draco avaient un numéro de danse potable. A la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il connaissait les claquettes aussi, ainsi que des groupes de musique irlandaise comme Great Big Sea, le groupe préféré de Ginny.

Draco regarda la Gryffondor pour confirmer l'emplacement des deux épées jumelles qu'il avait emprunté à une des armures.

Elle acquiesça et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe.

« On peut encore annuler si tu veux, on – Ginny, » fit Draco.

Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai donné ma parole. J'ai voulu dire ce que j'ai dit et j'ai dit ce que voulais dire. Et un Weasley est fidèle à cent pourcent. »

Le beau visage de Draco s'illumina lorsqu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, puis la sonnerie retentit.

Il recula avec hâte et lui fit signe de commencer dès qu'elle se sentirait prête. Elle respira un bon coup et prit position, faisant un signe de tête au blond. Il donna un coup de baguette et la musique emplit la pièce. Ginny reconnu aussitôt la mélodie. Le Celidh de Chafe. Ce n'était pas de l'irlandais traditionnel mais le rythme dont Ginny avait besoin était là, et le violon endiablé était parfait.

Avec une dernière grande inspiration, tout en ignorant la foule qui avait déjà commencé à se former, elle se jeta sur les épées.

Il était plus facile de ne pas faire attention aux spectateurs que Ginny l'avait imaginé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder les épées pour savoir quand elle allait presque marcher sur l'une d'elles. Elle regardait droit devant elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle tournait et dansait autour des épées, ses gestes rapides et succincts.

Alors que la chanson continuait, elle accéléra ses mouvements en en ajoutant de plus en plus complexes à la danse.

La musique s'arrêta et Ginny s'immobilisa, essoufflée, ses pieds parfaitement en position. Un grand applaudissement parcourait la salle mais s'arrêta lorsque Draco rejoignit la rousse.

Ses yeux posèrent une question et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avalant bruyamment sa salive. Elle s'écarta des épées et prit sa main. Il fit un nouveau geste avec sa baguette et la chanson Dancing With Mrs White commença à jouer.

Ginny fit un signe de tête poli et démarra sa danse. Draco la suivait avec facilité, pas à pas. Ginny tourna sur elle-même alors que Draco faisait toujours face au public. Elle s'arrêta dos à lui et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il fit de même et ils dansèrent en cercle, leurs pieds se déplaçant à l'unisson.

Ginny était bien trop consciente de la main de Draco sur sa taille. C'était… agréable. Pas l'atmosphère tendue comme lorsque ses frères étaient obligés de danser avec elle. C'était confortable. C'était… exactement comme ce devait être.

La chanson s'arrêta trop tôt à son goût et Ginny se tenait là, essoufflée, pendant que la foule applaudissait.

« Malfoy, lâche ma sœur de suite ! » hurla Ron depuis le public.

Ginny regarda Draco et leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Draco lâcha la rousse puis prit sa main et ils fuirent la scène en rigolant.

* * *

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont de continuer à traduire cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai un jour :p


	5. Chapitre 5

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

Mon année universitaire est terminée ! J'attends juste les résultats de mes partiels ! Dooooonc je vais enfin pouvoir continuer mes fanfics et mes trads ^^ Vous devez être super contents car je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Comme publier en retard, oublier que je dois écrire car je suis trop occuper à monter de level dans mes mmorpg… Comme d'habitude quoi XD

Bon, voici la suite de la traduction de Death Wish, que j'ai promis de terminer un jour, et je le ferai, par Salazard !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dangereux et en mouvement**

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ton plan, » fit remarquer Ginny comme Draco tirait sur la ceinture qui retenait son épée.

« Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? On va avoir un superbe duel debout sur les tables. »

« Non, cette partie-là est assez explicite et attire pas mal l'attention. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je dois être un gars. »

Draco la regarda d'un air appréciateur. Elle avait une petite moustache et un bouc dessinés sur son visage avec de l'encre. Le regard qu'il lui lançait envoya une vague de chaleur à travers son corps et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

« Eh bien, tu es l'Homme en Noir parce que tu te bats le mieux. Et je dis bien HOMME. »

« Alors pourquoi aucune partie de mon costume est noir ? » demanda Ginny en jetant un œil à sa jupe bleu pâle et son haut blanc.

Draco la lorgna. « Parce que le blanc te vas bien »

Ginny le frappa et il éclata de rire. « Quoi ? Je suis sérieux. »

Ginny savait qu'il l'était et ça, franchement, l'inquiétait.

« D'accord. Alors, on commence ? »

888

Ginny inquiétait Hermione. Et elle l'inquiétait encore plus maintenant que Ginny était en plein duel à l'épée contre Draco Malefoy, debout sur la table, mais ce n'était que partiellement la raison.

Ginny était une jolie fille, et terriblement intelligente. Son problème semblait être qu'elle faisait trop rapidement confiance aux gens, et franchement, elle tombait amoureuse du mauvais type de garçons.

Et elle était visiblement tombée amoureuse de Draco Malefoy.

Hermione regarda Ginny qui évita un coup de Malefoy et son propre coup le toucha presque. Hermione savait que Ginny était une escrimeuse exceptionnelle et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas touché était parce qu'elle était déconcentrée.

Pas qu'Hermione ne s'y attendait pas. Draco Malefoy en déconcentrait plus d'une.

Non, Hermione s'inquiétait juste que lorsque tout serait terminé, Ginny serait celle blessée.

888

Ginny se moqua de la faible parade de Draco et attaqua un peu plus farouchement. Pendant quelques instants il sembla incertain, puis il reprit sa bourrasque de coups et lui sourit.

Avant que la rousse puisse attaquer de nouveau, Draco frappa de sa jambe les chevilles de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un petit cri alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, mais avant qu'elle puisse tomber Draco la rattrapa et la lança sur son épaule. Ginny rigola de nouveau. « Je ne me rappelle pas de ce passage dans Princess Bride, » elle fit remarquer.

« Ginny ! Malefoy, lâche ma sœur tout de suite ! »

Draco rit, et sonnant plutôt odieux dit : « Jamais, Weasley ! »

* * *

Et voilà ^^ La suite devrait venir assez rapidement ^^ (comprenez : à un moment ce printemps ou cet été :p)


	6. Chapitre 6

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

Héhéhé hohoho me voilà avec la suite de Death Wish ! Et bien plus tôt que vous n'auriez pensé ! Je me félicite :p

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Changer le jeu**

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils devant le rapport posé sur son bureau. Derrière lui se tenait Peter Pettigrew, sa main argentée fermement tenue par l'autre. Alors qu'il semblait à l'aise, Lucius pouvait sentir à quel point l'homme plus petit était tendu. La même tension traversait ses veines.

« Quel est l'état des faits ? »

« Mon fils semble s'être trouvé un sauveur, en quelques sortes, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Qui ? »

« Ginevra Weasley, » fit Lucius en lui lançant la photo que son espion avait prise.

Pettigrew étudia la photographie. Lucius la connaissait à présent pratiquement par cœur. Sur l'image son fils escrimait férocement avec la petite sorcière. Après quelques secondes, Draco fit un croche-patte à la fille. Il la rattrapa et la lança sur son épaule avant de partir en courant, hors de la photo.

« C'est problématique, » dit Pettigrew.

« Ça vous pouvez le dire ! » grommela Lucius.

« Que peut-on y faire ? »

Lucius réfléchit en silence quelques instants. « Je suppose que nous allons devoir changer les règles quelques peu. »

888

Ginny, de bonne humeur, fredonnait alors qu'elle marchait vers la salle de classe. La vie était… intéressante avec Draco. Son frère essayait toujours de le tuer dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. A cause de son manque de planification, tout n'allait pas comme prévu. Ginny était sûre que, si Hermione se décidait un jour à aider Ron, tout deviendrait plus intéressant encore.

Ginny cligna soudain des yeux comme un Poufsouffle plus vieux qu'elle la bouscula.

Ginny lui lança un regard sombre. Il lui sourit d'un air méprisant. « Terriblement courageuse avec ton Mangemort à tes côtés, petite traitresse. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ginny.

Il renifla. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Ginny le suivit des yeux d'un air renfrogné, alors qu'il s'en allait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Sauf que personne ne la regardait dans les yeux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter un coup d'œil puis de tourner la tête ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle reprit son chemin vers sa classe, sa bonne humeur envolée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté de Colin. « Col, mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde a aujourd'hui ? »

Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Elle sut qu'il avait l'intention de lui mentir.

« Si tu vas me mentir, rends le réaliste. » lança-t-elle frustrée.

Il détourna le regard et soupira. « Visiblement tu n'as pas lu le journal. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander quel était le lien mais Flitwick arriva à ce moment-là et Colin lui donna la Gazette pour seule réponse.

Ginny attendit pour être sûre que Flitwick était totalement absorbé par son cours avant de jeter un œil au journal. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir ce que Colin voulait qu'elle voit.

Sur la une se trouvait un article à propos d'une attaque au Ministère. Mais ce n'était rien de nouveau. Personne n'avait été blessé bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de dommages matériels. La liste des Mangemorts semblait habituelle aussi. Lestrange, Bellatrix, Nott. Rien de spécial.

Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qui avait énervé tout le monde.

Elle était sur le point de le faire remarquer à Colin lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Elle se pencha un peu plus près et relut le passage.

« Parmi ceux impliqués, le Ministère a confirmé l'identité de presque tous les criminels. En plus de ceux listés ci-dessus, un jeune partisan était présent. Bien que son identité reste méconnue, les détails suivants permettront peut-être de l'identifier. »

Ginny lut la liste des détails puis la relut. Elle reposa le journal, les mains tremblantes. Tous les détails décrivaient parfaitement Draco Malefoy.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! La suite devrait arriver dans peu de temps ^^ Si vous êtes gentils :p


	7. Chapitre 7

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

Et le chapitre 7 ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La vengeance du joueur**

Ginny Weasley l'évitait et Draco voulait savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments pour la fille. Il aimait juste le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

C'était il y a trois jours qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'évitait. C'était le jour où l'article était paru dans la Gazette mais ça ne le préoccupait pas. Après tout il savait qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort.

Et Ginny le savait aussi. Alors pourquoi donc l'évitait-elle ?

D'instinct Draco voulait la coincer de force et lui demander ce qui se passait exactement. Mais il décida rapidement qu'il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus subtil. Ou en tout cas il devait découvrir ce qui se passait d'abord. Ce qui signifiait parler à certaines personnes.

Draco pensait d'abord aller voir des Gryffondors, mais l'article semblait les avoir apeurés aussi.

Ce qui n'était pas de chance ! Pas qu'il avait une relation ne serait-ce qu'un peu amicale avec des Gryffondors, à part Ginny et c'était seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était une merveilleuse distraction.

Les Gryffondors auraient sûrement su ce qui se passait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient les seuls.

Il coinça la jeune fille blonde après le déjeuner.

« Lovegood ! » appela-t-il et elle s'arrêta.

« Toi ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » lança-t-elle, énervée. Il recula d'un pas. Elle était un peu folle mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère, que ce soit contre lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

« Alors parles, » finit-il par dire.

« Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à Ginny ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle brandit un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Sous les yeux attentifs de la blonde, il ouvrit le magasine sur l'article de l'attaque.

« Ce n'est pas moi, » dit-il, lui rendant le journal d'un geste brusque.

« Même si je te croyais, comment vas-tu le prouver aux autres ? Comment vas-tu lui prouver à elle que tu ne veux pas de ça ? »

« Je ne veux p…, » commença-t-il puis s'arrêta. Soudain il comprit la triste vérité. Ginny était vue comme son amie, son associée.

Elle ne l'évitait pas parce qu'elle le voulait mais parce si qu'elle ne le faisait pas tous les Gryffondors la haïraient à vie.

Il relut la description du Mangemort inconnu.

Un détail lui sauta aux yeux et il sourit. Il était bien connu que la Marque des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être cachée. Si on était marqué on devait forcément porter des manches longues.

« Hé, Lovegood. Tu veux m'aider ? »

Pendant une seconde elle le regarda puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

Et voilààààà ^^ J'espère pouvoir bientôt poster la suite et finir cette trad. Plus que 4 chapitres.


	8. Chapitre 8

**/!\ JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\**

Encore un chapitre de traduit ^^ Ça avance bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Placement stratégique**

Ginny baissa la tête vers son diner. Depuis son siège, Draco vit le projectile de boue qui éclata sur le cou de la rousse et il grinça des dents, frustré. La jeune fille était terrifiée, et il la comprenait. Elle ne se rebellerait jamais contre les membres de sa maison.

_Mais où donc est passé toute ta passion ?_ se demanda-t-il.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il faillit avoir une attaque alors que Luna Lovegood apparu derrière lui.

« Bon Dieu, femme ! Achètes des clochettes ou quelque chose du style. Tu vas traumatiser des gens en faisant ça. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rêveur et lui passa une petite pastille contre la toux. « La potion est prête. »

Il hocha de la tête et prit la pilule et l'avala. Il la sentit immédiatement fondre et recouvrir l'intérieur de sa gorge.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne sais pas chanter, » dit-elle, un sourire plus lucide sur ses lèvres.

Il grimaça. « Personne n'est parfait, Lovegood. Tu auras la musique prête ? »

Elle fit un geste de sa main. « Je peux être un peu dans les nuages, mais je sais utiliser une Orbe d'Orphée. »

Elle le retourna et le poussa dans la Grande Salle. « Bonne chance, Malefoy. »

888

Ginny fit de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer Draco alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle. Chaque partie de son corps, même celles dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, souffraient de son désir pour lui, et pour que ce ne fut pas vrai.

Draco marcha délibérément vers la table des Gryffondors et passa à côté d'elle. Elle entendit un sort murmuré et la boue qui couvrait sa robe et son cou disparut.

« Excuse-moi, Ron, » dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Ron, totalement désarçonné, se poussa et laissa Draco monter sur la table. Il se tenait là-haut, son regard traversant la salle. « Puis-je avoir votre attention à tous ? »

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda. Lentement, délibérément, il se tourna de manière à avoir parcouru des yeux chaque table. « Il y a eu des rumeurs à mon propos et j'aimerais les démentir, ici et maintenant. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. De plus, j'exploserai la tête à toute personne disant le contraire. »

Il était debout sur la table, entouré du silence plein d'attente de tous les élèves. Après un instant, une musique connue envahit la salle. Ginny sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Elle connaissait cette chanson. Draco et elle avaient créé toute une chorégraphie pour cette chanson. Ç'avait été le prochain spectacle qu'ils avaient prévu avant la parution de l'article.

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et resta immobile pendant que l'introduction jouait.

«_ I used to rule the world_ (1), » chanta-t-il tout en regardant Ginny, et pour la première fois elle le regarda, le regarda vraiment. Il portait sa chemise d'école, les manches relevés jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait les deux bras écartés et il n'y avait pas une tache sur sa peau blanche.

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit la jeune fille.

« _Seas would rise when I gave the word_, » continua-t-il, lui tendant la main. Elle se leva, enleva sa robe de sorcier aussi et le rejoignit sur la table. Hermione murmura quelque chose et la table était soudain débarrassée.

« _Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to roam_, » chanta-t-il. Elle prit sa main et il la fit tourner vers lui, puis de nouveau loin de lui en un geste fluide, et elle portait tout à coup la robe de soirée d'un vert profond dont ils avaient plaisanté il y a longtemps. Sa jupe se souleva autour de ses jambes et ses cheveux, qui formaient maintenant des boucles parfaites, se balançaient alors qu'ils dansaient.

« _But that was when I ruled the world_, » chanta-t-elle avec lui alors que la chanson se finissait. Puis Draco lut chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses désirs et réduit l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus rien, recouvrant les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes pour un baiser.

* * *

(1) Les paroles en anglais sont celles de _Viva La Vida_ de Coldplay, je les traduis pour ceux qui ne les comprendraient pas :

_I used to rule the world_ = Avant je gouvernais le monde

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_ = Des mers se soulevaient à mon commandement

_Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to roam_ = Maintenant je dors seul les matins, je nettoie les rues que je parcourais avant

_But that was when I ruled the world_ = Mais c'était lorsque je gouvernais le monde

* * *

Et voilà ! Je traduirai bientôt la suite normalement.


End file.
